Goddess Of The Winds
by MaidenFromHeaven
Summary: Magic Knight Fuu returns to Cephiro with her friends, Umi and Hikaru, to find that 5 years later, things have changed
1. Default Chapter

Time and time again, the children of the Magical Knights School have heard the story of the three heroic girls from another world. The world they called 'Tokyo'. It seemed unbelievable; 5 years have passed scene the tragic day when Princess Emeraude passed into another world. It seemed so long, the girls were now 19. The three girls come back now and then, glad to be in the presence of their friends. Although they could have just abandoned Cephiro into a world of darkness, they never did. That's how Cephiro can be the lush green, beautiful land Princess Emeraude wanted it to be...  
  
Chapter 1, part 1 – Welcome Back?  
  
"Come on Hikaru!" Umi Ryuuzaki called to her friend, "Lets go!" she said to her friends Fuu and Hikaru as they joined hands. They closed their eyes and an impossibly bright light filled the room in Tokyo Tower, and the girls disappeared.  
  
It was a wonderful feeling, one of renewal and joy. Falling through the floor into an alternate dimension to a world where the Heart rules all. The three fell, quietly and happily, not like the first time they fell, that time they screamed. This time they new they were safe  
  
"Beast I summon thy!" They heard a familiar voice call. Umi's face brightened as she smiled and held onto the large bird that had caught her and her friends "Ascot!" she said and looked over at him, who was on a balcony to the Palace. Once the girls landed the beast disappeared and Umi ran to embrace Ascot  
"Ascot! I have missed you!" she said and looked up at him "Oh no, you grew again" she said and laughed  
  
"Nice to see you again Umi," Ascot said, "And you too, Hikaru and Fuu."  
"Hey Ascot!" Hikaru said  
  
"Pleased to see you again" Fuu said, "Where are the others?"  
  
"Out in the garden, but Ferio is upstairs, Umi and Hikaru why don't you come with me. Fuu, cya in a bit" he said and lead the two girls outside.  
  
Fuu walked down a few corridors and up some flights of stairs. She finally came to Prince Ferio's door. Small beads of sweat formed on her forehead that she brushed off. Fuu gulped, and she raised a hand to knock. Fuu heard the scraping of a chair and the shuffle of feet and the small 'click' of the door unlocking. As if in slow motion, the door opened. Standing there was a girl who looked a bit older than Fuu. Her hair was a brilliant forest green, while her eyes were an amber brown. Her dress was something like Caldina would wear.  
  
"H...hi..." Fuu said slowly, looking up at her. Fuu forced herself not to jump to any conclusions. "My name is Hououji, Fuu, is Prince Ferio here?" she asked, just hoping she had gotten the wrong room.  
  
The woman smiled and nodded. She looked back into the room and called "Honey! There is a Hououji Fuu here for you."  
Fuu could feel tears fill up in her eyes 'Honey...has he already forgotten about me!' Fuu thought  
  
"Fuu!" She was suddenly embraced in a warm hug "I am so glad you are here!" Ferio said, letting go and looking down upon Fuu. His tender face grew a puzzling look  
"Dear...why are you crying?" Ferio asked.  
  
"I...you...forgot..." Fuu managed to choke out before turning on her heals and running.  
"Fuu!" Ferio called after her, but it was no use, she had already ran down the hallway, and by the looks of it, into her old room, and not down at the party. 


	2. Chapter One, Part Two

Part 2 – It is not like that!  
  
"Fuu! Please come out!" Umi called softly through the locked door.  
"Yeah Fuu! We just want to talk to you!" Hikaru said. She looked over at Mokona, whose expression was sad, and whispered "Can you unlock the door?" Mokona shook its head.  
Fuu was lying on her bed, crying, and her eyes red and puffy, her glasses resting on the bedside table.  
"I am sorry Fuu..." Hikaru said softly, and stepped away from the door. She looked at the door "Fire Arrow!" she called and the door disintegrated. She and Umi stepped into the room and while Mokona repaired the door, Umi and Hikaru sat next to Fuu on the bed. "Fuu, we heard you crying all the way outside. What is wrong?" Umi asked  
  
"Nothing...it is nothing," Fuu said, sobbing "Nothing at all." "Now I know that is a lie," Hikaru said kindly "Tell us." She said "Ferio! It is Ferio! He...he forgot about me! He found someone...new!" Fuu said and sat up, wiping her eyes, muttering a healing spell to reduce the swelling of her eyes. "What! Ferio could never forget about you! He likes you!" Umi said, surprised "Then why was there a girl in his room, with the door locked, and she answered his door?" Fuu asked standing up "Maybe a friend, or a person from another land. I mean, he is the prince, maybe she was talking about...important Cephiro stuff?" Hikaru said  
  
"Maybe..." Fuu said "Come on, let's go downstairs. I bet there is something that needs to be explained." Umi said and stood up, pulling Fuu up as well. The three girls then walked downstairs to the party on the green grass in the castle's courtyards. Everyone was there. There was Master Clef, Presea, Caldina, Ascot, Lantis, Tarta and Tatra, Lady Aska and even Sanyun. And also, Ferio and that other woman where there. "Fuu!" everyone said in unison, all running to hug her. Fuu smiled, yet kept and eye on Ferio. The crowd parted and Ferio and the woman with him came to face Fuu  
  
Fuu bowed "I am sorry, Prince Ferio, for acting so-"she said, but was cut off "Fuu, I do not love another. This is my mother, Misuo." Ferio said  
  
Fuu looked at him and then the woman. Fuu bowed and looked at Misuo "I am so very sorry to have jumped to a conclusion about you Ma'am!" Fuu said very quickly. "No Fuu...I am sorry that I did not tell you sooner." Ferio said and then took her hand, leading her back inside to talk, "My mother recently came back from her trip to Caldina's homeland." He said, walking beside Fuu  
  
"Oh...I am sorry." Fuu said quietly "No Fuu...I am sorry. But I am glad you are back here." He said and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Fuu, I am glad you are back." "Thank you Ferio," Fuu said, crying softly once more "Thank you so much!" 


End file.
